


Dreams That Whisper I Love You

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: The Doctor doesn't feel the cold as easily as humans do but when she notices Yaz is cold at night, she notices some sweet things her girlfriend does in her sleep
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dreams That Whisper I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a long while because I have so much going on but this is a little idea I've had in my head for a while so I've decided to get it down. Just a quick one shot. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Title is inspired by Dream A Little Dream Of Me by Doris Day

Half asleep and in a daze, the doctor rolled over to find a girl in her bed. Yaz. Of course it was Yaz. Who else would it be? She thought. Very few of the Doctor’s companions had ever stayed in her bed so she was very used to sleeping alone. Not that she slept often. Most nights she would be doing something with the TARDIS or simply watching Yaz sleep. However, she knew she needed sleep tonight. She fell asleep almost straight away. 

She reached out her hand and placed it on the girl's arm, careful not to wake her. Her skin was always ever so soft, she wonders what she did to make it that way. The Time Lord could only dream of her own skin being like that. Perhaps Yaz could give her some tips. Only now however did her hearing come into focus as she heard a slight murmuring, ever so gentle. Yaz was making sounds in her sleep and upon reflection, her skin felt quite cool to the touch. Maybe even as far as cold, she would say. 

Noticing that the quilt was half way down the girl's torso, the doctor sighed and sat up. It was then she realised why Yaz was so cold to begin with. The doctor seemed to have stolen the majority of the quilt to herself, looking down at the evidence around her. She suddenly felt guilty, not that she had remembered taking it from her. Maybe she was just too cosy to realise what she was doing. After all, it’s taken her a while to get used to sharing her bed. 

Grabbing fist fills of the blanket, the Doctor pulled them up around Yaz and began tucking her in ensuring it covered all of her up till her chest. Yaz stirred as she felt the weight on top of her as the doctor noticed she had been shivering slightly.

Yaz turned in her sleep, grabbing the quilt and wrapping her arms around the Doctor. "Mmm warm" 

The Doctor gazed down at the girl now clinging onto her. "You okay now, Yaz?" She spoke softly, making light strokes on her hair with her hand. 

She felt Yaz's head move in a nod against her rib cage. "Yes. Tea."

The Doctor frowned at the sudden change in words. "Tea?"

"Milk" Yaz responded, adding to the Doctor's confusion.

"Do you want tea?" She questioned.

"Bis-cuits" 

"Yaz, as much as I'm a fan of eating biscuits in the middle of the night, it is 3am and you're clearly half asleep." A few seconds past with nothing but silence. She thought that maybe she'd stopped her random sleepy words. 

The Doctor began to make herself comfortable again now that Yaz was entangled around herself.

As she closed her eyes to drift off once more, she heard it again, her eyes snapping open. "Doctor… love… you." 

Both of her hearts melted. Even in her sleep, Yaz was adorable. A quick kiss upon her head and the girl stirred again, this time opening her eyes in a blur. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. You were just being incredibly cute" The Doctor squeezed her tightly before rubbing her arm gently. 

"I was having a dream" She frowned, forcing her brain to recall what she just imagined before her features softened, remembering the dream. 

"Was it about biscuits by any chance? And tea?" The Doctor smirked. 

Yaz turned to face her excitedly. "Yes! Wait, did you have the same dream?"

She giggled. "No, you were talking in your sleep. Something about tea, milk and biscuits. But I often have dreams about custard creams"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Her cheeks blushed. She didn't realise she muttered words in her sleep. That was new information to her. It's funny the little things you learn about yourself from being in a relationship, she thought. No one had ever told her that before, not even her mum or sister. "But I was dreaming that it was our anniversary. And I bought you tea and biscuits in bed. When I came to give them to you, you were still asleep so I woke you up with a kiss and you were so thrilled to see custard creams in front of you that you almost cried. I'm being serious there. You actually had tears in your eyes just from the sight of biscuits in the morning. And then I leant over and kissed you properly and told you I loved you" 

Yaz thought about her dream, feeling lost in the moment. They were yet to have their first anniversary and neither of them had talked about how they wanted to celebrate it. Perhaps she could make her tea and biscuits in bed? Make her dream become a reality. Perhaps her brain was giving her ideas. She noticed the Doctor hadn't responded and turned to look. "Doctor, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" The doctor's brows frowned slightly. She only did that when she was in deep thought.

"Hm?" The mention of her name broke her trail of thought before she realised what she was doing. "Oh, sorry Yaz. It's just… no one's ever done that for me before so even though it was just in your dream, I was just thinking about how sweet and thoughtful it was." 

Yaz was taken back and she didn't know what to say. It was her turn to frown. What she did in her dream was just being nice, she thought. "Did I wake you by sleep talking?" 

"No, don't be silly! I was already awake. But I turned over and it looked like you were cold so I pulled the blanket onto you more and then that's when you started talking. It's… kind of peaceful watching you sleep. And comforting. Even if you do talk. And occasionally snore-"

"I don't snore!" 

"Oh, you do. Not all the time, admittedly. But you do." Again, the Doctor found it cute. Everything Yaz did was cute. 

"Well, that's more news to me" No one in the past had ever told her she snored, maybe this was a new thing. "Doctor, don't you ever get cold?"

The change of topic surprised the Time Lord and she had to think about the answer for a moment. "Oh, of course I do. I just don't feel it as easily as you humans. Takes a bit of a temperature drop for me to feel uncomfortable or even cold. The TARDIS is good at regulating the temperature in here too" 

"That's why you're always warm to cuddle then" She giggled, burying her face within her girlfriend's chest. "When you do feel the cold, I'll be right with you to warm you up" 

The Doctor’s hearts melted at that. That was incredibly sweet of Yaz to say and probably the softest thing anyone had ever said to her. She smiled and went to gently brush her fingers through her hair, massaging the girls head slightly before hearing a familiar sound. Yaz was snoring, ever so quietly. Leaning her head upon Yaz's, she smiled. Kissing her forehead one last time for the night, she closed her own eyes. "I love you, Yaz. Don't ever forget that" 


End file.
